warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wüstensand
'''Wüstensand' (Original: Desertsand) ist ein heller, brauner Kater mit rotbrauner Tigerung und grünen Augen. Er hat ein helles Maul, eine helle Brust und einen hellen Bauch. Charakterzüge und Persönlichkeit Wüstensand ist ein ziemlich nervöser Kater, der sehr leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen ist. Er ist sehr reizbar und oftmals schon von den kleinsten Dingen genervt. Dann macht er auch jedes Clanmitglied dafür verantwortlich, dass er genervt ist. Gegenüber Wasserfallblatt, seiner einzigen Tochter, ist er sehr väterlich und fürsorglich. Er würde alles für sie tun und sie weiß das auch, obwohl sie sich ihm gegenüber abweisend verhält. Er versucht alles mögliche, um ihr ein gerechter und guter Vater zu sein. Er hat einen abscheulichen Humor, ist aber sehr leicht zum Lachen zu bringen. Auftritte ''Me-He Story's Happy Endings are stories that haven't ended yet Er wird im Prolog gesehen. Seine Gefährtin Orlea zeigt ihm ihr gemeinsames Junges Rhea. Er sagt allerdings, dass Orlea das Territorium des FlussClans verlassen muss, gibt aber zu, dass er das nicht zulassen wird. Orlea sagt ihm, wie sehr sie ihn doch liebt und er erwidert, dass er sie auch liebt. Wüstensand greift Orlea an und streitet erst mit ihr, was später allerdings in ein ziemlich normales Gespräch übergeht. Er verspricht ihr, niemandem zu sagen, dass sie da ist. Er findet Orlea in ihrem eigenen kleinen Lager, denn er wollte sie sehen. Orlea ist die ganze Zeit sauer auf ihn, da er sie nur neckt. Doch Wüstensand kümmert das nicht und er macht einfach weiter. Dann geht er, doch vorher sagt er Orlea noch, dass ihr rot unter den Augen stehen würde. Er ist auf dem Weg zu Orlea, weil er wieder mit ihr reden will. Durch Zufall hört er, dass Orlea sagt, sie wolle nicht zu diesem „komischen Clan“ gehören – gemeint ist der FlussClan. Er neckt sie wieder damit. Zu der DonnerClan-Patrouille auf der anderen Seite des Flusses sagt er, sie sei nur auf der Durchreise und eine Freundin. Orlea will das aber nicht akzeptieren, da sie nicht seine Freundin ist und auch nicht sein will. Wüstensand denkt aber, dass sie selber nicht weiß, was sie will. Daraufhin streiten die beiden, doch Wüstensand meint alles, was er sagt, scherzhaft. Orlea fasst das alles falsch auf und vertreibt Wüstensand mit ihrer scharfen Zunge und ihrer Wut. Er ist ein bisschen traurig darüber, wird aber nicht die Pfoten von Orlea lassen können. Love is blind Er lobt Wasserfallpfote, als sie Schülerin wird. Sie versteht allerdings nicht, warum er dies tut. Er gesteht ihr, ihr Vater zu sein. Wasserfallblatt sagt daraufhin, dass er es ihr früher hätte sagen sollen und lässt ihn stehen. Er folgt Wasserfallblatt hinaus und redet mit ihr über Orlea und was passiert wäre, wenn Orlea überlebt hätte. Er versucht, eine väterliche Beziehung zu seiner Tochter aufzubauen und lässt das Eis zwischen den beiden langsam schmelzen. Anschließend geht er in den Bau, um zu schlafen und legt seiner Tochter nahe, dasselbe zu tun. Sonstiges *Sein Themesong ist ''Runaways von den Killers. Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Me-He Stories Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere